SENSEI
by Anagata
Summary: Naruto mengangguk paham. Orang seperti Sasuke juga dapat luluh pada seorang bocah yang sempat ia hina. /RnR?/AU!


Kejadian ini tidaklah jarang kutemukan.

Murid dengan tingkat kesadaran cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa pekerjaan rumah adalah sesuatu yang wajib dilakukan patut untuk Uchiha Sasuke beri penghargaan. Sedangkan yang malas, silahkan angkat kaki dan rasakan tikaman tajam dari kedua sorot mata onyx. Beberapa murid bergidik takut dan sisanya menghembuskan napas lega karena lolos dari pemeriksaan buku tugas.

"Yang tidak mengerjakan harap berdiri di belakang." Kedua mata Sasuke sangatlah sinis dalam pandangan anak-anak kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. "Sampai pelajaranku berakhir."

Tidak ada yang berani mengeluh. Murid yang malang menahan napas untuk tidak mengerang malas. Terlalu tunduk dalam kuasa guru mereka. Bukanlah seakan guru dan murid. Tapi seakan penguasa dan budaknya. Setidaknya empat sampai lima anak otak minim sudah Sasuke buat jadi onggok 'sampah' di baris belakang—dengan satu kaki diangkat.

Kembali fokus pada buku Matematika dalam genggaman, sudah saatnya ia benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya sebagai guru. "Halaman 164."

Sederhana. Tapi anak-anak yang berutung mengangguk paham. Mereka diperintahkan untuk membuka buku paket mereka. Begitu khas.

Buku tebal terbuka lebar-lebar menunjukkan angka-angka dan rumus temuan ilmuwan Timur Tengah. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan semuanya fokus mendengarkan. Karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mengulang apa yang sudah ia jelaskan. Bedebah untuk murid yang malas, dalam kamus seorang Uchiha tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kalau sekiranya ada murid yang membantah, ucapan 'Aku selalu membenarkan diriku' cukup membungkam mulut hingga bel pulang sekolah berdentang merdu.

Sasuke berdiri di sisi meja guru yang diposisikan terdepan sebelah kanan. Satu tangannya menopang tubuh dan yang satunya lagi menggenggam buku penuh ilmu hitung-hitungan yang akurat. Dia memperhatikan setiap meja yang terisi murid satu-persatu. Mengecek apa muridnya lupa membawa atau sengaja tidak membawa buku paket. Sudah tahu ini pelajaran Matematika. Butuh konsentrasi yang jitu untuk mengerti. Karena perlu diulang : "Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengulang apa yang sudah ia jelaskan." Walaupun ada satu sampai dua ekor murid dengan otak kosong kena revisi? Ia akan membuang anak itu ke tempat les murahan sebelum mengerjakan ulang soal yang lebih mengerikan untuk perbaikan nilai.

Bagus. Barisan depan sepertinya membawa semua buku paket mereka. Pindah meneliti ke barisan bangku kedua, kedua iris beda warna mendapati anak surai merah muda yang sibuk merogoh tas dengan mimik panik.

Eh, ketahuan satu tikus yang lupa membawa buku wajib pelajarannya.

"Kau yang disana. Yang sibuk sendiri dengan tas." Sindirnya. Matanya menatap malas.

Murid merah muda bergidik. Bahunya terangkat sesaat setelah disindir. Ia mengalihkan perhatian dari tas hitam yang ia bawa susah payah ke sekolah. Saat itu juga ia mendapati pandangan menusuk dari Uchiha-sensei dan beberapa teman sekelas.

"Y-Ya?" Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokkan. Kedua tangan gemetaran dengan pori-pori terbuka. Tangannya terasa basah oleh keringat.

Sasuke melihat wajah anak itu. Ekspresi terlihat minim walau pria usia dua puluh satu tahu kalau anak itu merasa takut di bawah sorot matanya. Dua mata bulat sewarna hijau secerah giok membalas penuh ragu dan cemas. Ia bisa menebak kedua tangan anak itu berkeringat dingin di bawah meja. Sasuke yakin, dengan daya ingat dan kejeniusan yang ia miliki, ia yakin kalau tidak pernah bertemu anak itu sebelumnya.

"Mana bukumu?"

"S-Sepertinya… " Murid berparas cukup manis menelan ludah, "Tertinggal… "

"Oooh. Begitu." Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ia sejenak beralih pada buku absen khusus yang selalu ia pegang. "Namamu?"

"H-Haruno Sakura." Aksen suara agak bergelombang. Anak itu terbukti gemetar. Kebetulan gurunya suka dengan anak didik yang jatuh di bawah kuasanya. "Tapi sense—"

"Hn. Anak baru? Atau bagaimana? Kenapa tidak ada dalam absen milikku?"

Sai, ketua kelas baik hati nan tegas, mengangkat tangan dengan sopan, "Dia anak baru, Sensei. Pindahan dari SMP Suna."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Pantas saja. Sebagai anak baru pasti tidak tahu menahu tentang kelas seperti apa yang akan berlangsung jika ia gurunya. Ia harus memberi pelajaran di hari pertama.

Kedua iris onyx kembali menghujam sosok merah muda, "Tapi kenapa kau bisa mengerjakan tugas, Sakura-san?"

"I-Itu karena…" Sakura merasa sangat kalah dengan tatapan hitam segelap malam, "Kemarin aku bertanya kepada Sai-kun apa saja tugas untuk hari ini."

"Tapi buku paket tertinggal. Bagus sekali." Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada buku absen dengan pena tinta merah, "Kalau begitu absen milikmu aku beri dalam pelajaranku."

Sakura terkejut. Tak terasa setitik air mata muncul di ekor mata. Apa kata si emo itu? Dianggap tidak hadir?

"Dan silahkan temani temanmu di belakang sana." Sasuke menatapnya intens dari jarak empat meter. Tapi rasanya Sakura berada jauh dibawah kedalam ribuan meter, keadaan intimidasi yang kuat membuat udara sekitar terasa berat baginya. Tidak. Tidak. Sakura tidak berniat untuk menangis—ia berusaha menahan setitik air mata yang akan jatuh. Bukan saatnya untuk menangis di hadapan guru yang senang menindas—bagi Sakura. Yang ada kau akan semakin ditindas sampai akhirnya terasa ingin pindah sekolah saja. Pindah sekolah lagi…

Terlalu berlebihan. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menahan. Pertama, ia dianggap tidak hadir. Kedua, Ia disuruh berdiri di belakang…

Dengan kuku-kuku jarinya Sasuke membuat suara di atas meja. Mengetuk-ngetuk kuat. Terkesan tidak sabaran. Tentu saja, kelasnya harus segera dimulai. Tidak ada toleran terhadap anak malas walau mencucurkan air mata sedikitpun.

Melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu sesungguhnya membuat pria emo bertanya.

Apa begitu banyak manusia lemah di bumi ini?

"M-Maaf sensei… Aku tidak bisa—"

"Tidak bisa?" Murid lain meneguk ludah lambat-lambat saat Sasuke bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Hanya berdiri dan kau tidak bisa? Untuk masalah ke absenan yang kubuat terhadapmu, tu merupakan hal lumrah. Karena ada alasan cukup untukku melakukan itu. Ini hari Pertamamu sekolah. Wali kelas ini pasti sudah memberimu buku dan jadwal pelajaran dengan jelas. Tidak menuruti guru sama dengan tidak menghargai sekolah."

Bocah berambut merah muda semakin menunduk semakin dalam. Tidak ada pergerakan untuk melakukan pergerakan. Sasuke tidak menangkap tanda-tanda anak itu untuk angkat kaki dari bangkunya.

Pembangkang. Masokis.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tidak mau berdiri, ya?" pemilik iris zamrud menunduk dalam. "Kau dianggap tidak hadir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SENSEI**_

 _ **Naruto belongs to Masashi-sensei**_

 _ **This story belongs to Anagata**_

 _ **UCHIHA SASUKE | HARUNO SAKURA | UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

 _ **(Alangkah baiknya jika setelah baca cerita ini, meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membaca A/N dari saya)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kamis pagi. Musim gugur menjatuhkan daun-daun kering kecokelatan. Pria berumur dua puluh satu dan bersurai pirang mengambil nafas dalam, aroma udara pagi begitu segar menenangkan. Pagi ini ia sudah mendapat hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Setelah harus menemani ayah yang berbisnis di negeri United Kingdom akhirnya ia bisa embali ke Jepang dan menyapa murid Konoha Junior High School. Kalau dipikir-pikir mengoreksi ujian anak berprestasi rendah lebih menyenangkan jika dibandingkan dengan mengurusi berkas penting perusahaan.

Daun-daun yang berserakkan membuatnya nyaman berjalan sepanjang jalan menuju pintu utama gedung. Masih sepi, terlalu pagi sehingga belum ada satu orang muid pun yang datang.

Ah, Naruto sepertinya terlalu rindu sehingga cepat sekali untuk datang.

"Uzumaki- _san_! Senang melihatmu sudah kembali!"

Naruto menoleh, mendapati gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamata bertengger di atas batang hidung mancung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Heh… gadis itu…

"Tidak perlu terlalu sopan, kita bersaudara, Karin." Tukas Naruto. Tangannya balas melambai, wanita berambut merah terkikik geli.

"Huh? Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?"

Uzumaki Karin, saudara dekat Uzumaki Naruto atau anak perempuan yang selalu hadir menggantikan Naruto Uzumaki sebagai anak tunggal di mata Uzumaki Kushina, tertawa sambil memegang perut.

"Kupikir kau akan ditahan ayahmu di UK sana."

"Hei, kalaupun ayah menahanku untuk tidak kembali menjadi guru di sini, aku bisa kabur sesuka hati. Umurku dua puluh satu!"

"Ah, ya… tentu." Akhirnya, wanita surai merah berhenti tertawa dan merangkul pundaK Naruto yang lebih tinggi. Mereka berdua memulai langkah mereka menuju ruang guru.

"Sebenanrnya ini rahasia, tapi aku mau bilang kalau mejamu selalu aku bereskan setiap hari!"

"Lalu kau meminta imbalan, begitu."

"Bukan hanya itu, Bibi Kushina rajin membuatkanku kue kesukaanku."

Kedua bola mata Naruto berputar, "Yeah, yeah. Kau mulai pamer."

"Dan sekarang kuenya ada di tas!"

"Kau membawanya ke sekolah?!"

Dua bersepupu itu terhanyut dalam percakapan. Langkah mereka berdua menggema sepanjang koridor luas. Sisi kanan ditutupi jendela besar, tempat cahaya matahari merangsek masuk dengan leluasa. Sedangkan sisi kiri berhiaskan pintu-pintu berdaun dua. Kelas, ruang klub, perpustakaan—

"Eh, Kenapa pintu ruangan perpus terbuka lebar?" Karin menunjuk kaun berwarna putih susu. Sekilas ia dan Naruto melakukan kontak mata.

"Biar aku cek." Naruto melangkah lebih dulu. Siapa di dalam? Apa sudah ada murid yang hadis sepagi ini?

Pukul baru menunjukkan 06.25, sedangkan masuk dijadwalkan pukul 07.00

Satu langkah, pria blonde memasuki ruangan penuh buku yang berjajar rapi, "Ada orang?"

"Y-ya, aku!"

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. Suara anak perempuan, berasal dari salah satu sekat. Di mana dia?

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menemukan anak itu—bukannya anak itu yang memperlihatkan dirinya, sehingga tidak akan Naruto anggap sebagai penunggu pepustakaan. Sedangkan Karin memilih untuk menunggu di ambang pintu, dengan kedua mata fokus pada layar iPhone.

Butuh waktu untuk mengecek setiap sekat penuh buku-buku yang tersusun. Perpustakaan Konoha SHS sangatlah luas, wajar untuk ukuran sekolah elit. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Naruto yang menduduki jabatan sebagai guru olahraga, jarang sekali menapakki kaki di perpustakaan.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada salah satu sekat, dan mendapati eksistensi siswi berseragam bersurai merah muda.

"Eh?"

"O-Ohayou!" sapa gadis itu. Kedua tangannya menggapai dua buah tongkat ketiak onemed, sebagai alat yang membantunya untuk berdiri.

Dua iris biru menatap tongkat, "Kau bisa berdiri?" Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu, yang kedua tangannya sibuk untuk membantunya berdiri.

Dua buku sejarah jatuh dari salah satu genggaman gadis itu, dan mengenai punggung kaki pria kuning, "Akh!"

"M-Maaf!"

Naruto membungkuk, untuk mengambil buku yang terjatuh. "Tida apa-apa. Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja." Gadis itu sudah memposisikan tubuhnya diantara tongkat ketiak onemed.

Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Memperhatikan salah satu kaki gadis itu yang terlihat lemas.

Ia ingin bertanya, tapi…

"Oh Tuhan! Ada kejadian apa?"

Karin datang sambil berteriak. Ia memposisikan diri di sebelah Naruto, dan langsung menatap pada seorang gadis yang berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat.

Karin sempat melirik buku sejarah di tangan sepupunya, "Sakura Haruno dari kelas 3-A. Murid baru, benar?"

Sakura Haruno, gadis itu mendongak. "Ya. U-um… Karin-sensei… "

Karin tersenyum, "Seingatku kemarin kau tidak memakai tongkat?"

"Uh, ya." Gadis itu melirik pada tongkatnya yang baru. "Kata ayah, kalau aku sekolah, lebih baik memakai tongkat. Dan, agar… "

"Agar?"

Sedari tadi Naruto hanya menyimak.

"Agar kalau dihukum Uchiha-sensei, aku bisa berdiri di belakang seperti anak yang lainnya… "

Naruto dan Karin mengerutkan alis.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Si Teme itu? Temannya yang satu itu, benar?

"Ya ampun!" Karin memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, "Sasuke itu masih suka menghukum murid, rupanya. Termasuk kau juga, kah?"

Sakura menunduk dalam. Ia bingung harus menjawab atau tidak. Kalau ia menceritakan kejadian detil hari kemarin, apa ia bisa dianggap sama seperti pengadu?

Naruto sepertinya paham dengan keadaan gadis merah muda yang terlihat sulit untuk menjawab, "Sepertinya iya, Karin. Sasuke bokong bebek itu masih kejam rupanya."

Dua bola mata Karin berputar malas, "Bukan berarti kau cuti dua minggu Sasuke akan berubah drastis setelah kau kembali."

Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat Naruto dari kecil. Pastilah pria blonde tahu betul watak pemilik pantat bebek itu seperti apa.

"Akan aku jitak si teme itu."

"Hei! Kau baru kembali dan akan membuat masalah dengannya?!"

.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk dalam kursi kerjanya di dalam ruang guru. Di depan mata sudah tersaji banyak kertas-kertas ulangan harian. Kerjanya mengoreksi satu-persatu. Kacamata bingkai hitam bertengger di atas tulang hidung mancung. Kopi hitam menemani, keadaan kantor juga tidak rebut. Sempurna.

Sampai—

BRAK!

"TEME!"

Pria blonde menggeram, Guru-guru dalam ruangan kaget bukan main. Beberapa di antaranya mengelus dada dan hampir menjatuhkan pena dalam genggaman.

"Oh. Sudah kembali?"

Oh. Hanya itu respon dari Uchiha jutek kuadrat.

Dengan langkah berisik tak tuk tak tuk, Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Karin baru datang dan berusaha untuk menahan.

"Jangan menghalangiku!" Ia menepis tangan Karin yang mencoba menghentikan dengan mencengkram lengan atas tangan kirinya. "Aku sudah satang sejak sekolah ini sepi!"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "lalu?"

"Aku menengar curhatan murid bernama Haruno Sakura!"

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mengucapkan nama itu. Terasa familiar, namun ia lupa.

"Ya! Dasar kau kejam untuk menyuruhnya untuk berdiri! Untung saja ia menolak." Naruto menggebrak meja. Benar-benar membuat rebut suasana. Baru kembali dari masa cuti malah membuat keributan, bukan memberikan oleh-oleh dari UK.

Sasuke mengangguk, "oh. Murid itu. Aku ingat." Tentu saja ia ingat. Sebagai guru yang benar, ia tidak akan melupakam muridnya yang telah nakal, tidak membawa buku pelajaran.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya, "ya. Akhirnya otak bolotmu mengingat."

Karin menjitak kepala Naruto, "Setidaknya baru kembali UK bawalah suasana yang baik!"

"Nah." Sasuke bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, meninggalkan sejenak kertas ujian, "dia mengadu padamu? Hebat sekali."

"Tidak papa, justru aku senang mendengar ceritanya." Naruto menyipitkan kedua mata, "Tak kusangka, kau menyiksa murid yang cacat."

"Cacat?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyiratkan pertanyaan.

"Ya." Naruto berharap otak bengis Sasuke bekerja setelah mendengar jawabannya, "ia tidak bisa jalan, salah satu kakinya terasa mati rasa."

.

Siang hari, tepat setelah waktu makan siang. Karena Konoha SHS menggunakan sistem _moving class_ , maka teradi perpindahan untuk setiap kelasnya. Termasuk untuk murid kelas 3-A, anak-anak yang sudah waktunya tiba untuk belajar sejarah, harus pindah ke ruang sejarah.

Sakura Haruno menelan ludah, saat tinggal dirinya satu-satunya yang harus menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, tempat kelas sejarah berada.

Murid lainnya sudah naik –meninggalkan dirinya. Itu akibat ia yang lambat dalam mengambil langkah. Pertama, ia harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat, yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Apalagi ia belum terbiasa. Jika dirumah, setelah dua tahun menjalani _home schooling_ , ia tidak butuh menggunakan tongkat. Karena ibunya, akan setia membatu.

Guru bersurai emo dan beriris onyx menenteng dua buku dalam genggaman. Di lantai tiga kelas matematika akan segera dimulai bagi kelas 2-C. Ia harus segera ke sana sebelum anak-anak badung di kelas itu mengobrol yang tidak guna. Puluhan anak tangga ia lewati. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di hadapan anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Ekor matanya menangkap bayang-bayang seseorang. Oh.

"Haruno Sakura."

Anak bersurai mera muda itu lagi. Dua iris onyx melihat tongkat ketiak onemed.

"Kau… " Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Sesuatu menghentikan laju suara pada tenggorokkan.

Gadis yang disebutkan namanya menunduk dalam. Ntah mengapa melihat wajah guru yang sudah memarahi dirinya beberapa bari lalu, membuatnya gugup untuk sekedar melangkah walau hanya satu. Eksistensi Uchiha Sasuke mengubah aura sekitar, baginya.

Kedua iris onyx mungkin baru saja menyadari keadaan sebenarnya milik gadis bersurai merah muda. Ia merutuki kesalahannya. Dalam hati mengiyakan apa yang dikatan Naruto padanya kemarin sore hingga beradu argumen. Hey, walau ia terkesan guru yang galak, ia tidak mungkin sampai tega jika muridnya ternyata memiliki kelainan—cacat. Pantas saja Naruto memarahinya semalaman karena telah membully satu murid yang ternyata memiliki latar hidup tidak sempurna layaknya bocah lain.

Satu langkah, tubuh Sasuke mendekati bocah yang sedang takut-takut. Sasuke menyadarinya. Lantas ia berhenti melangkah. Ah, tidak nyaman juga harus berbicara dengan jarak lebih dari dua meter.

"Kau mau kemana? Kelasmu akan berlangsung di lantai tiga?" Tanya Sasuke. Kedua irisnya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok mungil gadis dengan semburat kemerahan menjalas di atas tulang pipi.

"Y-Ya… "

Menelan ludah, Sasuke tidak yakin untuk bersikap baik kemudian. Bukan tipikal dirinya jika dihadapan orang lain, "Aku juga memiliki jam pelajaran di lantai atas," namun berusaha tegas dan seperti biasa, ia menjaga nada suaranya, "Mau kubantu?"

Kedua bola mata berhiaskan manik zamrud melebar saat melihat guru emonya itu membalikkan badan dan mengambil posisi jongkok. Mempertontonkan punggung yang bidang terselimuti jas abu.

"S-Sensei?"

"Naiklah. Akan aku bantu naik ke atas." Sasuke menampakkan senyum—walau sangat tipis. Terharu, Sakura berusaha menahan lelehan bintik air mata di ekor mata. Perlahan ia mengangguk.

Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau guru bersurai pirang mengintip dari kejauhan. Wajahnya terpoles senyum menggambarkan kepuasan, "teme. Walau kau kurang ajar tapi tetap peduli, rupanya."

Ah, ia tidak tahan untuk menfotonya.

Lalu pria pirang terkikik geli, seketika mengingat akan Sasuke yang tidak suka dijadikan bahan omongan orang banyak.

"Teme, siap-siap saja Karin akan menjadikanmu bahan gosipan esok hari. Hahaha."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 **(A/N)**

Satu lagi fik buat fandom Naruto. Tidak ada cinta-cintaan sih. Wkwkwk.

Awalnya mau dibuat untuk fandom Kuroko no Basuke dengan sensei!Akashi dan murid!Sakura. terus ganti lagi jadi sensei!Sasuke dan murid!Naruto. Eh ganti lagi jadi murid!Sakura. Jadi kalau ada typo penyebutan nama, gomen, karena mungkin miss dari proses edit-mengedit /dan males cek ulang/ lol

Tapi ini diangkat dari salah satu kisah nyata yang diceriatakan guruku di sekolah, guru bahasa Indonesia.


End file.
